Tale of the Other Woman
by SunLight
Summary: Hikari Yagami. Her name haunts you in whispers. It isn't easy being Takeru Takaishi's wife, especially when he's in love with someone else.
1. Princes on Flying Horses

_This is an experimental piece that ended up finding a life of its own. It fits into the third version of the Perhaps Universe – think of it as the prologue and epilogue to the third story that might never see light of day. For those of you who have wondered about what the third story is like, starting with the second part you'll get a glimpse into what would've been its plot._

_I'm posting it for two main reasons: first, today is the first of August (when everything started!) and I'm going to be a corny Digimon fan; second, I've been working on something else in the Digimon fandom and need to get the Perhaps Universe out of my system._

_This story will probably see a weekly update schedule, since it's on the short side and mostly complete. It'll be dedicated to all the readers of my Perhaps Universe – thank you for your support!_

* * *

**Princes on Flying Horses**

When you were a little girl, your grandmother told you tales of beautiful princesses locked in hidden towers rescued by handsome princes on white horses. "And they lived happily ever after," she would always conclude, leaving you to lie awake past your bedtime, breathlessly imagining the day when you, too, would be swept off your feet.

It happens in your second year of college. You are hurrying down the hallway, late to your first French class of the semester after sleeping through your alarm, when you trip over your new flats and fall flat on your face. You are painfully rising to your feet, gathering the books that had fallen out of your shoulder bag, when he comes over to help you.

Love at first sight. You never really believe the concept until that moment. Golden-haired and blue-eyed, he is the very personification of your childhood prince. He gives you a friendly smile as he hands over the last of your books, an introductory French textbook. "Madame Dubois' class?" he asks. When you nod, his smile grows wider. "Great, that's where I'm headed as well."

His name is Takeru Takaishi, you learn during your brief walk together. He is a second year, like you, and he plays point guard on the basketball team. Then you arrive at the classroom and Madame Dubois scolds both of you for being late, except you barely notice because you are too busy enjoying the pleasant, fuzzy feeling in your stomach. You have never cared for sports, but two weekends later, you are dragging your roommate and close friend Aya to the basketball court.

"You don't even like basketball," she grumbles, as the two of you find seats on the bleachers.

"Let's show some school spirit!" you retort.

To be honest, you have no interest in the game. You couldn't care less about what is going on, or even follow what is going on. However, you are content sitting there so long as you could watch Takeru. He is very good, as far as you could tell. He has great control of the ball, weaving around the other players with ease and rarely failing to sink it into the basket. However, he is also a great team player, passing the ball to his teammates whenever the opportunity is open.

His team wins. You get up on the bleachers and cheer loudly, as if you have followed basketball your entire life. He pumps his fist victoriously into the air, his face beautiful in its intensity.

As if by fate, you run into him shortly after. His hair is still wet from his postgame shower. There is an orange pig with winged ears snoozing on his shoulder, which you would later recognize as a Digimon. To your great pleasure, he notices you and waves before jogging over to join you.

"Great game," you say.

"Thanks," he says. "Glad you came out to watch."

Aya rolls her eyes. "You weren't watching the _basketball_," she mutters under her breath.

You elbow her in the ribs before introducing them. Takeru makes some small talk before one of his teammates comes over and slings his arm around his neck. Time for postgame celebration.

"See you in French class!" he calls, as he is being dragged off.

You turn expectantly to Aya, who is shaking her head with an amused grin. "No wonder you like going to French class so much," she remarks. "He is incredibly good-looking, isn't he?"

You nod, blushing.

"I wouldn't get any ideas though," she continues. "He has a girlfriend."

That immediately breaks the spell. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I don't know if they are official or not," she says. "She doesn't go to school here, but she comes to visit. I've seen them around a couple of times."

"They could just be friends," you point out.

"That's true," Aya says, although you could tell that she isn't convinced at all and is merely trying to spare your feelings. "Just be careful, okay?"

This should have been the end of your infatuation, yet you still can't help liking Takeru and enjoying his company. In French class you always partner up for projects, spending hours in the library to create funny skits or correct each other's compositions. During more boring lectures you would pass notes, stupid things like, _Oh-la-la, Madame est ennuyeuse_, to which the other would respond, _Oui, comme toi._ You respect that he is in a relationship and keep your distance, even though you often find it curious that he never speaks of his girlfriend, nor have you seen her around.

The semester passes. The two of you sign up for the same French class the following semester and your friendship continues, even stronger than before. You start to attend his basketball games more frequently, and in turn he attends some of the plays you write and direct for the drama club. Outside of class, you would sometimes go out for coffee, or _café_, as Madame Dubois would say. Once you even go out for lunch and a movie. However, neither of you ever make a move to step beyond the bounds of friendship.

Then, too soon, the school year is ending.

After the demoralizing French final, the two of you go to the school pub. There's nothing better than cheap beer to drown your sorrows.

"I can't believe I conjugated _aller_ incorrectly," you say, at some point in the evening. You have had quite a few beers by then. "That's one of the most basic verbs! I don't know how I'm going to face Madame Dubois next year!"

"Thankfully, I'm done with her after this year," says Takeru, slurring his words. "I'm sticking to plain old Japanese from now on, thank you very much."

You swerve to look at him, suddenly disappointed that you would no longer have him in your class. "That's too bad," you say. "I'm really going to miss you."

For some reason, his expression changes at these words and he raises his head to stare at you, his gaze so piercing that you uneasily wonder if he is looking at you or looking _through_ you. Then, without warning, he leans over, cups your face, and kisses you. You feel thrills down your spine – the kiss is even better in real life than in your fantasies – but somehow you muster the willpower to push him away.

He slumps against the barstool. "I'm sorry."

You cannot look at him. "You have a girlfriend," you say.

He draws a shuddering sigh. "No," he says quietly. "I never did."

Very slowly, you raise your head to look him in the eye. You can tell, by a woman's intuition, that he is being truthful. Under the dim light of the pub, he suddenly looks very vulnerable, not at all like the confident point guard you see on the basketball court, or your mischievous partner-in-crime in French. You want to chase away the sadness on his face, so you lean over and gently press your lips against his.

A few heartbeats later, he returns the kiss.

* * *

Your relationship takes off smoothly. You spend the summer volunteering at a library in your hometown, just an hour's train ride away from his hometown. He visits you once or twice every week, eventually meeting your parents at the end of the summer, drawing rave reviews. Looks, brains, he has it all.

You are not invited to visit his family, although you think you know why. His parents are divorced and he lives with his mother. Both his parents are quite busy with work and his older brother has just begun an astronaut training program. Certainly the right time will eventually come.

When the two of you return on campus, you become an official couple. There is question in Aya's eyes the first time he introduces himself as your boyfriend, but soon that fades. You make a good couple, if you do say so yourself. You both love literature, for example, though you prefer plays and he prefers novels. You also both prefer greasy American burgers, despite having been raised on a Japanese diet of fish and rice. Finally and oddly enough, you both have French ancestry, you on your father's side, and he on both sides of the family.

Indeed, your romance is as perfect as you can wish for, except for one oddity that surfaces: Takeru talks very seldom about his life pre-college. You could only assume that someone as popular and kind as Takeru would have plenty of friends in middle and high school, though you have never met any of them. You can't be sure whether he even keeps in touch with them and, for you at least, they live only in the few photographs he keeps around.

Furthermore, Takeru has Patamon. You know, through your slowly growing knowledge on Digimon, that that somehow makes him special, because not just anyone has a partner. Yet he never explains where he got Patamon, or why, nor does he ever explain his connections to the monster sightings on the news reports of your younger years.

You start to realize that he keeps many secrets and sometimes you worry that you do not really know him. Not that many people in school do. Due to a combination of looks and personality, he is very well-liked in school, always surrounded by people, chatting with people, yet you sense often that his mind is somewhere else, in a world and a past that he will never share with others. Not even with you.

The closest thing that comes to a revelation occurs in the last week of your fourth year. By then, both of you have jobs lined up in Tokyo and have already found an apartment to move into together. He takes you to a small hill behind the main school building, takes out a small green gadget, and tells Patamon, "Digimental up!"

Or at least, you think that is what he says, and what happens next completely befuddles you. Patamon glows with yellow light and, right before your eyes, becomes a golden winged horse.

Your mouth drops open. "Care to explain?" you finally manage to ask.

He only laughs. "Come on," he says. "Isn't there always a prince on some horse in your plays? Well, here I am."

"_White_ horses," you correct him. "Not flying horses."

He flashes you a grin. "But close enough, right?"

Blushing, you allow him to help you onto the flying horse, whose name is really Pegasmon. You take off into the bright blue sky and circle around the campus. The students who notice laugh and wave, and some even take out cameras to take photographs. You voice your delight when Pegasusmon flies even higher, so high that you can see the cityscape beneath you and touch the clouds.

"This is amazing," you breathe, turning around to Takeru. This is more romantic than anything you could have ever imagined.

He smiles back at you, a smile that looks oddly brittle.

After graduation, you and Takeru move into your new apartment and settle into life after work. He remains your perfect boyfriend, always considerate, always polite, adored by your friends and family. He remembers anniversaries and birthdays, and always makes time for you on weekends. When you walk down the street, you are intensely aware of how compatible the two of you look as a couple. It is vain, yes, but you cannot help basking in the attention, just a little.

You do meet his family at some point. The five of you sit in a small noodle restaurant, around a table that is a tad too small for the party. His parents do their best to keep a conversation going, but his older brother remains quiet throughout the entire meal, giving only a nod or a shake of his head whenever you try to involve him in conversation.

"I don't think he likes me," you later confide worriedly. You want Takeru's family to embrace you as much as your family embraces him.

"Yamato?" Takeru laughs. "No way, he likes you, I'm sure of it!"

And he appears to be right. You must have somehow made a positive impression. Five years after you first lay eyes on each other, when you are vacationing at a Kyoto resort, he gets down on one knee and proposes with a diamond ring. You cry and tell him yes. When he hugs you and when you lay your head on his shoulder, when he carries you into the hotel room to make love, you think to yourself, this is it. This is my happily ever after.

This is the story you will one day tell your grandchildren. This is the story of how you met your prince.

What you do not know is that the two of you are never destined to have a happy ending.

* * *

You first hear the name when Takeru announces your engagement to his older brother and sister-in-law. The initial expression on their faces is not one of joy, but one of surprise, even shock. In turn, you are surprised, because you and Takeru have been dating for four years, have been living together for the past two years. You are two adults in a serious, committed relationship. Isn't marriage the next natural step?

Sora recovers first. "I'm so happy for you!" she says, coming over to hug you.

Yamato, however, is less tactful. In a whisper perhaps meant to be inaudible, he asks Takeru, "What about Hikari?"

Hikari Yagami. The name haunts you in whispers. You start to hear it everywhere you go, implicit in every congratulation you receive from Takeru's family and friends. You see her in Miyako's wide eyes, Koushiro's confusion, and Taichi's frown. You see her in Hiroaki Ishida's questioning eyes and Natsuko Takaishi's resigned smile. You even see it on the Digimon's faces, for like children, they are not good at concealing their inner thoughts.

To them, to those people and monsters whom you've never met before or met only in passing, she is an insider and you are forever an outsider.

By then, you have figured out that Hikari was the girl Aya had seen with Takeru around campus, though it isn't clear whether or not she was ever Takeru's girlfriend. It doesn't matter. She was very much a part of Takeru's pre-university life, one of the Chosen Children who had Digimon and who saved the world. They must've known each other for years, yet he so rarely speaks of her, even when some of his old friends try to bring up the topic. His expression would inevitably become closed, and having known him for as long as you have, you realize that Hikari is one of these secrets that he will never willingly betray.

Many times you have typed her name into search engines, hoping that something, anything, would pop up. You are never successful beyond learning the schools she attended and finding the photography projects published on course websites. Many times you have flipped through Takeru's old photograph albums. While it is full of pictures of his friends and their Digimon, there are no pictures of her, who had presumably been the photographer.

You do find one picture of her by chance. You are flipping through Takeru's favorite book of poetry when it falls out from where it was, between the pages of his favorite poem. The picture dates before college. Hikari has obviously been caught by surprise, because she is hiding her face with her hands so that all you can see of her is her brown hair. Takeru stands beside her, half-shielding her with his arms and laughing. The look in his blue eyes when he looks at her, even when frozen in time –

He's never looked at you like that.

You quickly replace the picture and the book.

At some point, you start to wonder what happened to Hikari. Why has she disappeared, when her friends and your own fiancé remember her so vividly? Has there been a fallout, a tragedy? In one of your crazier theories, you imagine that she has passed away from a terrible sickness, and in bitter jealousy purposely casts a shadow on Takeru's relationship with you.

Eventually you realize that none of your theories, rational or crazy, is correct through Miyako's lack of discretion. You and Takeru are having dinner with her and Ken, six months after Takeru's proposal, when she says, out of the blue, "Guess who is back."

"_Miyako,"_ warns Ken, but it is too late.

When you turn to Takeru, you see that his face has turned very pale and his hand is clenching the chopsticks too tightly. "Oh," is all he says, though he is distant for the rest of the evening.

Later you would learn that Hikari has been abroad, doing a photography program, and stayed there for a couple of years afterwards to work on a project that would profile the Digital World through pictures.

You finally meet her at a Chosen Children reunion. It would be a lie to say that you did not prepare for days in advance, spending hours to find that perfect dazzling dress and hairdo. Even so, you are completely unprepared when the two of you are finally introduced. You have envisioned her as a heartless bitch, an evil witch who once ensnared your handsome prince. The girl you end up meeting cannot be farther from your mental image. Dressed in a soft pink summer dress, her long brown hair held back by a matching headband, she is not conventionally pretty, but glows with an inner light that renders her beautiful.

You watch as Takeru's friends and older brother, who once greeted you with doubt and suspicion, rush to greet her with hugs and kisses. In turn, Hikari graces everyone with a sweet smile and spends time with each one to catch up, completely unaware of your attention.

At last, she comes over to where you are standing with Takeru and Sora makes the introductions. Your initial aggressiveness cannot help melting away when she lays a gentle hand on her arm and smiles.

"Hi, I'm so glad to meet you at last," she says. "Congratulations to you and Takeru. I'm sure you will be very happy together."

All the witty, cutting remarks fade from your mind in face of her sincerity and you cannot help smiling back. "I'm very glad to meet you too," you say.

She turns then to Takeru, who has been watching her the whole evening from a distance, just as you have been. Their eyes meet and you almost shudder at the change in atmosphere. It is not merely paranoia, for you see the others turning around or sneaking glances at the pair.

"Hello, Takeru," she says, her voice very soft. "Long time no see."

"Right." He clears his throat; his voice is equally soft. "Long time no see."

You cannot tear your eyes away when they share a hug, even though something tells you that the moment is private. She lays her head in the crook of his neck as she wraps her arms around his waist and he buries his face in her hair as he wraps his arms around her shoulders. Everything is so natural, so instinctive. He closes his eyes and he looks more at peace than you have ever seen him. It is obvious that, for the two of them, the rest of you have ceased to exist.

Only a few seconds pass, even if it seems like an eternity to you. This is not a hug between friends; this is the embrace of soul mates. Your throat aches, and not only because you are jealous.

"I'm very happy for you," she says, when they break apart.

His response is too quiet to make out, but you see Hikari give a slight nod in response.

You and Hikari talk for a few minutes more, before she is pulled away by an enthusiastic Miyako. You turn to Takeru, who has not said a word the entire time, to find that his eyes have never strayed from Hikari and his face is raw with emotion. He composes himself only when Patamon arrives to land on his head.

Alarm bells ring.

That is when you know that you are in trouble.

* * *

_tbc_


	2. Witches with White Cats

_I'm very flattered to get your feedback! Since I wrote the story to experiment with second person storytelling, I actually wasn't sure if anyone would even finish reading the first part._

_And I think your common criticism is very fair and I completely agree – the story, if it ends up Takari, is basically poised to be unfair to the narrator. So first I'm glad that I created a character that you find likable (at least to some degree). It would've been a copout on my part to make Takeru's wife a completely awful person, and in fact I really enjoyed writing her voice, which flowed a lot more easily than most of Perhaps Love. Secondly, to be honest, I feel that the story, as it is currently set up, doesn't need to end up Takari. It might even be more natural for it to end up Takeru/OC. Unfortunately I'm just too biased to head down the alternative route._

_Finally, remember that here we have an unreliable narrator, so what she perceives to be the truth isn't always the complete truth._

_Hope you enjoy the rest of the ride!_

* * *

**Witches with White Cats**

With perfect hindsight, the warning signs are all there. You just choose to ignore them as you go ahead and prepare for your wedding. You've been planning this since you were a girl, so it has to be perfect, the culmination of all your childhood dreams. It will take place outdoors, in the botanical gardens, under a cloudless and bright blue sky. There will be round tables covered by white tablecloths and a harpist playing Pachelbel's Canon. And at night, there will be a live band and dancing and maybe even karaoke.

Being your parents' only child, they devote all their efforts to helping you. They hire the best wedding planner in Tokyo, who takes care of everything with terrifying efficiency, down to the exact shade of roses used for the flower arrangements and the type of chocolate used in the wedding cake.

Takeru doesn't take part in much of the planning, although he displays amusement for your childlike excitement and dutifully accompanies you whenever and wherever you need him.

The only imperfection, as far as you are aware, is Hikari. Most brides won't think twice about _not_ inviting their grooms' past girlfriends. The problem with Hikari Yagami is that she is so much more than just a past girlfriend. Even the mere suggestion of removing her name from the guest list is unthinkable.

You voice your concern to Aya when you try on your final wedding dress, a month before the wedding. The two of you have been eating vanilla cake and drinking champagne in your parents' penthouse. You carefully set the veil on your head and admire your reflection. The dress is a perfect replica of a princess ball gown that you have once seen illustrated in one of your favorite picture books, with a fitted bodice studded with diamonds and a full skirt.

"Absolutely beautiful," says Aya. "You will take Takeru's breath away."

Your face light up as you imagine the look on Takeru's face when you join him at the altar. Then you sigh and step out of the dress, pulling your dressing gown back on. "I'm not so sure about that," you confess, laying your wedding dress carefully on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Aya says, setting down the champagne and putting a comforting arm around you. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"No," you say. "Of course not. I'm very happy. It's just –" You don't know how else to put it. "It's just that Hikari will be there."

Aya blinks. "Er…_light_?"

"No, Hikari Yagami." You stab angrily at your cake, pretending that it is her face. It brings you little satisfaction. "You know. Takeru's old girlfriend? The one you saw around campus like a million years ago?"

Aya does not, to her credit, say, "I told you so." Instead, she frowns. "Why'd you invite her then?"

"I can't _not_ invite her, Aya," you say. "Takeru's friends and family _love_ her."

_More than they will ever love me,_ you add to yourself, though you are too proud to admit that out loud.

"But he's marrying you," she points out, hearing the subtext. "So _he_ loves you more. Besides, from what I've heard and seen, she's not a vicious type. She won't try to ruin your wedding or run off with Takeru."

"No," you say, even though it'd be all too easy to cast her as the evil witch who's out to ruin your happy ending. "No, you're right, she's not the type. But if you see the two of them together…it's like…I don't know." You gesture wildly. "There's something there that I don't like, but I can't describe it."

Aya considers. "What does she do for a living?"

"She's doing a teacher's certification program right now. Wants to teach kindergartners someday, apparently. She was a professional photographer, but I'm not sure what happened with that."

Aya brightens. "That's perfect!" she says. "Hire Hikari to be your wedding photographer. She will be too busy taking pictures to talk to Takeru, and she will even have to wear work clothes to work with the equipment. There will be no way she's stealing your thunder."

You brighten too. "Aya, you're a genius!" you say, hugging your maid of honor. "This calls for more champagne!"

Aya's plan sounds perfect for the rest of the afternoon. Broaching Takeru with the topic of hiring Hikari as the photographer, however, proves to be more difficult than either you or Aya envisioned.

"That's a terrible idea," he says, once you've told him. "Have you already asked Hikari?"

"Not yet, I wanted to check with you first," you say.

"Well, don't," he says sharply.

You cross your arms over your chest, not wanting to start a fight so close to the wedding, and yet not willing to back off. "Why not?" you demand.

"Because she will say yes."

With that, he heads into the study and shuts the door, leaving you alone to work through his logic.

You do not give up. The next day, you work up the courage to call Hikari and explain the situation to her. Even though you have never called her before, and even though you cannot call each other friends, she listens and says without hesitation, once you've finished rambling, "Of course, I would love to help out. Thank you for asking me."

You are taken aback. "That's – that's great," you say. "We were going to pay –"

"Don't worry about payment," she says, sounding offended by the mere suggestion. "It'll be my wedding present to you. I'm quite happy to do it for free."

"Oh. Well. Thank you."

You don't know what to say for a while, yet somehow she can tell that you are not quite done. "Is there something else that I can help you with?" she asks. "How's the wedding planning coming along? I can't wait to attend."

"Really well," you say. "On the topic of photography though…Takeru isn't very supportive."

There is a brief silence. "As in not supportive about me taking your pictures?"

"Yes."

Her tone changes very subtly. "He doesn't realize that he'd be doing me a favor," she says. "Don't worry, he will come around. Would you like me to call him and explain?"

Despite your jealousy, despite your shame at your own pettiness, you know that she may be the only person who will get through to him. So you say yes and thank her again, hating the fact that Hikari never gives you any actual reason to hate her.

Hikari is indeed true to her promise. When Takeru comes home that night, the first thing he tells you is, "Hikari called."

"Oh?" you say, trying to sound surprised.

"Good work," he says with accusing eyes before he turns away.

You are still not sure what you did wrong and uneasily wonder whether this argument will come back to haunt you. However, he makes no further mention of the matter, and because you have gotten your way, you put it out of your mind as well.

The day of your wedding is crisp and sunny. The flowers of the botanical garden are in colorful bloom. Everything is perfect, just as you planned, and you revel in the admiration of the guests as you and Takeru slide wedding rings on each other's fingers, his tuxedo and your white dress cutting a stunning contrast against the green lawn. The first time that he kisses you as your husband, you are too busy basking in your happiness to register the coldness of his lips.

Hikari takes her job as the wedding photographer seriously. With an assistant, she has been working nonstop, and even now that the wedding ceremony is over, she is still shooting photographs instead of indulging in the reception with the others. Both Sora and Miyako have tried to convince her multiple times to rest, but she stubbornly continues working, seemingly not even noticing the heat as she tries to find the best angle for the bridal party pictures.

Right after the bridal party pictures have been taken, you see Taichi stride across the lawn, say a few quick words to Hikari's assistant, before taking his sister's arm and marching her over to a chair to sit down. You feel a twinge of guilt as you watch her slump forward on the table, one hand supporting her head and the other nursing a glass of wine from that Taichi thrusts into her hand. Her catlike Digimon is curled up on the table nearby, blue eyes watchful. You have heard from various sources that Hikari almost died from illness twice in her childhood. That, in combination with years of fighting in the Digital World, took a permanent toll on her health.

The guilt lasts until you catch sight of the open concern on Takeru's face. Before he could join her side as well, you shout, "It's time to toss my bouquet!"

Your bridesmaids, along with some of the female guests, laugh and gather in a circle in front of you. You relish everyone's attention – including your husband's – before you toss your bouquet in a long arc. It is headed for Aya when a drunken Patamon flies along, crashes into the bouquet, and flies erratically holding it until both of them land in Hikari's arms. She is so shocked that she splashes red wine everywhere, soaking the white tablecloth.

"Are you all right, Patamon?" she asks, when she recovers. She lifts up the Digimon gently.

"I think so…" the little Digimon moans groggily, making no attempt to get up.

Takeru hurries over, taking Patamon. "That's enough alcohol for the night," he says sternly. Then he puts a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

By then, you have hurried over to join them, and you see the intensity in his eyes as he poses the question. He isn't just asking about the Patamon accident.

Hikari looks away and gently shrugs his hand off. "I'm fine," she says. Then she notices you and hands you the bouquet. "Here, I wasn't participating, so this shouldn't count. Why don't you try again?"

You take the bouquet and glance at Takeru. He is still watching her, who is still avoiding his eyes.

"Go on," Hikari says. "You too, Takeru. I'm fine."

Reluctantly Takeru follows you back to Aya and the others. When you turn around to look at Hikari, you see that Taichi has his arm around her. He meets your eyes and stares at you in such a way that you know he has guessed your intentions.

You toss the bouquet again. This time Aya catches it, as intended. You are careful to keep Takeru by your side for the rest of the night, though you really do not need to worry. Hikari does not join in the dancing or the singing. With her Digimon in her arms, she stays close to the Chosen Children, her concerned brother hovering close by.

When the time comes to say goodbye, Taichi is almost hostile. He gives you a curt nod in farewell, and when Takeru tries to engage him in some small talk, he brushes him away.

Hikari tries to save the situation. "Congratulations again," she says, clasping your hand with both of hers. The color has returned to her face with food and rest. "I can't think of a better honeymoon location than Paris."

You thank her. Yes, Paris for honeymoon is cliché and corny but, after all, introductory French is where it had all begun. Takeru doesn't say anything.

"Come on, Hikari, let's go," says Taichi, not disguising the impatience in his tone. "I've already asked your assistant to take care of the equipment. Let me give you a ride home."

With that, he turns around to leave. Hikari offers you an apologetic grin. Then she hurries after him.

"Do you think we've offended Taichi?" you ask tentatively, genuinely concerned. At the very least, you want all of your husband's friends to accept you, if not like you.

Takeru sighs, a deep and regretful sigh. "I broke my promise."

You blink. "A promise?"

He shakes his head, clearly not interested in discussing it further with you. Fortunately, Miyako and Ken come over then to say goodbye, halting any further attempt on your part to probe deeper.

* * *

The first bouquet toss ends up counting. Less than a year after your wedding, Hikari is married. By then, she has completed her teacher's certification program and moved to Nagoya, where she met her husband. Her wedding is much smaller and low-key. She invites only her closest friends and family, and her husband, who is an orphan, invites even fewer guests.

Takeru wears an ill-concealed scowl the entire time and his eyes darken when Hikari and her husband lead the first dance. She looks beautiful despite her simple white dress and her husband looks handsome in his radiance. You pull him onto the dance floor after a while to distract him. As soon as the two of you return home to Tokyo, he seems to expel the entire affair from his mind and almost never mentions Hikari again.

You like to think that their story is over. You like to think that while she may have one point been the princess in Takeru's kingdom, now you reign as the true queen.

Less than two years after, Hikari is widowed.

You are seven months pregnant with your firstborn when Takeru receives the phone call from Yamato. He is on the phone for a long time, his voice too low for you to eavesdrop. After he hangs up, he emerges from his study, his face ashen.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"I need to go to Nagoya." He eyes the surprise on your face. "For a funeral."

Your heart leaps. You may have never warmed up to Hikari, but you certainly never want her dead.

Takeru continues, "Hikari's husband died in a car accident."

"Oh." The idea is too horrible to dwell on. "When is the funeral?"

"Next week," he says. "I'm going to book my flights right now. Do you think you will be okay on your own for a week?"

You don't think your answer will sway his decision in any way, but the last thing you want is to have your husband fly to Nagoya alone to see a widowed Hikari. So you tell him, "I'm coming too."

Takeru frowns. "Don't be crazy," he says. "This is a _funeral_. Why would you want to go? You barely even know Hikari!"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind more moral support," you say, and add very boldly, "Why don't you call her and ask if you don't believe me?"

Your husband takes a very deep breath, as if he is trying in vain to calm himself down. He probably would've made a few scathing remarks, if you weren't pregnant. Nevertheless, you get your way and a week later you are standing in the crowd, watching a casket being lowered into the ground.

Hikari stands in the distance by herself, head bowed. The usual light about her is subdued. She has both hands on her stomach, and you can tell through the black suit she is wearing that she, just like you, is expecting.

After the funeral, you see Taichi striding to her side and putting his arms around her. Her parents and other friends follow, and Takeru almost does as well, until you catch his hand.

"What is it?" he asks impatiently. "What do you want?"

He isn't even looking at you. He hasn't looked at you since he arrived at the funeral.

In that moment, you almost hate Hikari. It doesn't matter that her husband has just died and she will be raising their child all on her own. It doesn't matter that it's perfectly reasonable for everyone, especially your husband as her childhood best friend, to offer her sympathy. You hate her that she can be so delicate, so outwardly unremarkable, yet have the special power for making everyone care about her. You realize that yes, she's never asked for any of this, and _yes_, you are being petty, but you cannot help it.

For once, you have a good reason to keep your husband to yourself. "I'm not feeling too well," you say. You put one hand on your stomach for emphasis. "Could we go back to the hotel?"

You can tell that Takeru wants to say no, because he desperately wants to be among those who are comforting Hikari. However, you have the upper hand and he is powerless in face of your excuse.

"Fine." He almost spits the word out. "But let me at least say goodbye."

You yield. Quietly, you watch as he approaches her and briefly talks to her, no doubt explaining why he cannot stay longer. She nods and lays her hand on his sleeve briefly before she turns back to the others. When he comes back to rejoin you, you almost shrink away from the barely suppressed anger on his face.

"She wishes you and your baby the best," is all he says, before he strides toward the exit.

You follow, marveling at the sheer amount of venom and sarcasm that Takeru could inject in a simple wish of goodwill.

* * *

Years pass. After your son is born, and after you and Takeru become established in your respective fields, he as an author and you as an editor, life settles into a comfortable if unremarkable rhythm. Aside from the occasional reunions, contact becomes less frequent between your husband and his old friends. Hikari's name is rarely mentioned. For all intents and purposes, she has completely disappeared from his life.

Of course, fate has a way of catching you off-guard when you least expect it.

When Yoshiro is nine, you and Takeru visit Nagoya to see Yamato and Sora. They have recently purchased a new house, after the addition of two young children, and have invited you to spend the Christmas holidays with them. Since Yoshiro usually spends the holidays with cousins on your side of the family, you and Takeru accept the invitation.

It isn't until your plane touches down in Nagoya that you remember that Hikari lives there too. It has been so long since you've thought of her. However, Takeru remembers, since he still sees her around for reunions, and has already contacted Hikari, which is how you find yourself spending Christmas Eve with Hikari and her son.

Hikari does not seem to have changed much, although there is a quiet sorrow on her face that lends her a haunting beauty. Her son is the spitting image of her, and you can tell that he is the absolute center of her universe.

The boys take to each other immediately and are soon running around the apartment with their Digimon partners. Meanwhile, she chats with you and Takeru in the living room. You can tell that your husband has been distinctly uncomfortable, ever since you arrived, although the reason extends beyond Hikari's presence.

Hikari can tell as well. "You know," she says, getting up, "since dinner won't be ready for another few minutes, why don't we take a tour of my apartment? I have something that I'd like to show you."

In her free time, she goes on to explain, she has begun painting, because it is a more organic way of expressing the world than photography. She's been taking some classes at the local community college and some of her works have been good enough to be accepted into local galleries.

"There's something that I've been working on that I'm especially proud of," she says. "Since writers are supposed to have good eyes for art, I'd like to hear what you think of it."

She leads the way into the guest bedroom, which she has converted into a small studio. Directly facing the doorway is a freshly painted picture mounted on an easel.

It is a monochrome painting of an ocean at nighttime. There is a cave next to the empty beach, and in the distance there is a lighthouse emitting dark light. You are no connoisseur of art and you could discern that her brushstrokes are amateur, yet there is something powerful about her painting, something soulful that you rarely see even in masterpieces.

"The idea just came to me one night and I had to get it down," Hikari explains, her cheeks somewhat pink. "It's called Dark Ocean. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," you breathe.

"No!" Takeru says harshly. "It's a terrible painting."

Hikari looks stung by the venom in his tone. "I'm sorry you think so."

Had you been a new bride, you would've been pleased that your husband disliked her painting, that your husband hurt her feelings so blatantly, but now you feel unsettled by his uncharacteristic harshness. It isn't natural.

You lay your hand on her arm. "I really do think it's great," you say.

"No," Takeru says, in the same tone. "It's horrible, Hikari, and you need to throw it out. Burn it."

Hikari bites her lip and you can tell that she is trying to hold back tears. You feel a pang of sympathy; you would burst into tears if your long-time best friend criticizes something that you have poured time and effort into. Fortunately, the boys pick that time to show up.

"Is dinner ready, Mom?" Hikari's son asks, wrapping his arms about her waist. "We're hungry!"

She makes a visible effort and composes herself. "Yes, of course," she says, returning the hug. "Come on, why don't you show our guests to the living room in the meantime?"

The boys begin to lead the way out of Hikari's study. You follow before noticing that Takeru does not. You turn around to find him still staring at the painting, the anger on his face replaced by fear.

Maybe it just reminds him of something unpleasant, you tell yourself and proceed to forget about the incident for the rest of the evening.

* * *

_tbc_

* * *

___Yup, the third version of Perhaps would've involved a Dark Ocean plot. Not very original, considering the volume of Dark Ocean Takari stories out there._

_My version does have some differentiating subtleties that are hinted upon, but won't be explored in depth in this story._


	3. Monsters from Dark Oceans

_I'm really sorry about the delay to this update! Personal issues got in the way – not bad things, but things that took precedence over writing. Although the chapter was already written, I wanted to take the time to revise it before posting. However, short of natural disasters, the next (and final) installment will be posted next week._

_By the way, I really appreciated everyone's support! I love reading your reviews – you inspire me to become a better writer._

* * *

**Monsters from Dark Oceans**

You almost expect the knock on the door when it comes at two in the morning. Tentative at first, it grows more insistent until Takeru says, very groggily, "What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry to disturb you."

Your eyes spring open, realizing that this is not a dream and the other person on the other side of the door is not Hikari. Takeru sits up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sora?" he says, turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Yes, it's me," she replies. "May I come in?"

The request is awkward, and you and your husband exchange a look before you say, "You can come in."

The doorknob turns. Sora steps inside, fully-dressed and very apologetic. "I'm really sorry," she says, giving you a quick bow. "It's just that…"

She holds out her hand and uncurls her fingers. Lying in her palm is a Digivice that is flashing red. Takeru studies it, his eyes widening. Then he flings himself out of the bed and almost crashes into his desk in his haste to find his own Digivice.

"It's hers," he breathes.

Sora nods hesitantly. "We're alerting everyone else right now –"

"I did it again," Takeru says, as if he hasn't heard her. "What the _hell_ is wrong with me?"

You look at Sora nervously, hoping that she could tell you what your husband is talking about. She is standing by the door, arms wrapped over her abdomen, looking just as puzzled. Without another word, Takeru disappears into the bathroom and returns fully if haphazardly dressed less than a minute later.

"I'm going," he announces, though he isn't looking at either you or Sora.

"Takeru, _where_ are you going?" you ask, getting out of bed yourself as he grabs his keys and cell phone.

"To the ocean," he replies.

His answer means nothing to you, aside from the fact that he has possibly gone crazy. Why on earth is he going to the ocean in the middle of the night? However, it obviously means _something_ because one of Sora's hands rises to her mouth.

"But I thought it's been sealed –"

"Well, now we know it's not."

He brushes past her to leave, but she grabs Takeru's shoulder.

"Wait. How do you know –"

"There's no _time_."

"There will be even less time if you're just going to impulsively head into this."

He turns to stare at her, but she does not yield. You recall Takeru mentioning that Sora is one of a select few whom he respects unconditionally. Sure enough, he gives her a small nod before he allows her to lead him outside.

After the two of them leave the room, you quickly get dressed yourself and join them. Sora and Takeru are standing by the front door, talking in hushed voices. Yamato is there as well, tapping furiously on his cell phone. All three of them look up in surprise when they notice you.

"What's going on?" you ask.

Before either Sora or Yamato could answer, Takeru says, "I've talked and listened, Sora, and I'm not going to stand around here and waste any more time. I'm heading over."

"Let me come with," Sora says. "I have a spare key to her apartment." She turns to Yamato. "We will count on you to contact everyone else."

He nods.

The tension in the room is too much to bear. You could tell that something horrible has happened to Hikari, something that your husband is going to get involved with, and you are desperate to know what happened.

"Let me come –"

"No," Takeru says, without sparing you a glance. This time, unlike the funeral, he leaves you no room whatsoever to argue. "It's much too dangerous. Stay here with Yoshiro."

With that, he heads out of the front door. Sora squeezes your arm and offers you an apologetic smile before she follows him. Moments later, you hear the car engines roar to life.

"You should go back to bed," Yamato tells you. He gives you a look that's halfway between kindness and pity. "We will hopefully have more answers in the morning."

You wait for him to tell that everything will be all right, but he doesn't. Instead, he is frowning at his cell phone.

For lack of anything better to do, you return to your room, where Yoshiro has miraculously slept through all the commotion. With a shuddering sigh, you crawl back under the covers and shut your eyes tightly. Maybe this is just a bad dream. Tomorrow morning, your husband will be back. Once he explains, everything will make sense.

You would not see your husband until a week later.

* * *

When you next see Takeru, he is on a hospital bed. You arrive shortly after he wakes up, looking as if he'd been through hell and back. Which, it turns out, is the general gist of what happened.

You cannot make completely sense of the story he is telling. There is someone named Dagomon, who is evil and wants to have children with Hikari. He kidnapped her, so Takeru went through Hikari's painting of the ocean to rescue her. Somehow he didn't quite succeed, and almost died except Hikari bargained to save him with her life. Then two angels came and destroyed Dagomon, except it was too late, or almost too late, to save her. Somehow Hikari's late husband and son are also involved in this convoluted story, and by the end you are almost left panting, trying to catch your breath.

His friends, however, seem to take in the information with no trouble. They exchange meaningful looks throughout the story and you can tell that some of them, especially Sora and Miyako, are struggling to hold back questions. When he finally manages to finish and buries his face in his hands, it is Hikari's older brother who puts a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"You did everything you could," he says.

"Where is she – is she –"

You look around the somber faces in the room. Miyako, Ken, and Daisuke look pointedly at the wall. Iori and Koushiro are looking down at their phones. Sora closes her hand about Yamato's wrist before he can display his usual tact. Finally, it is Taichi who says, all too gently, "We don't know yet."

"But will she –"

"She will be all right," Taichi says, in the same eerie gentle tone, and you can tell that nobody in the room, least of all Takeru, believes his words.

"You need your rest," Yamato says, when he moves to get out of bed. He shoves his younger brother back down. Then he says, "Guys, I think we need to clear the room and let him rest for a bit."

Even though you are his wife, you know that you will not be among those few who are allowed to remain.

You glean more details from Miyako outside. The two of you are alone, because Sora, Yamato, and Taichi remain inside with Takeru, and the men have offered to get everyone lunch, even though nobody is hungry. Miyako, looking very unlike her usual brash self, is restless, and seems all too happy to talk when you ask her to explain what happened.

"Well, you know the beginning," she says. "Sora was the first one who noticed Hikari's signal behaving strangely and alerted everyone. Then she and Takeru went to Hikari's apartment, and found that both Hikari and her son were missing. But Kazuki is fine and staying with Taichi," she adds for your benefit, even though you haven't asked.

You nod.

"Anyway, then everyone came as soon as possible, but it didn't matter when we showed up though. Takeru was the only one who could figure out how to go after her, and by the time we arrived he was already at the Dark Ocean."

"The Dark Ocean," you repeat. "Hikari's painting!"

"Yeah," Miyako says, looking surprised. "You've seen it then? That was apparently the gateway that Takeru and Hikari went through, but we couldn't go through. My husband used to be able to get there, but even he couldn't get his Digivice to work. So we tried to go to the digital world instead. It was a complete mess and for a while none of us knew what to do."

You are remembering the endless ringing of the Ishidas' phone, the brief visits from Takeru's old friends, the hushed conversations behind locked doors. By the third day you learned to stop asking questions, learned to stop expecting answers, and now you realize that you weren't purposely kept in the dark. None of the others had any answers either.

You start to ask her about the Dark Ocean, and what exactly it is, until you find a more pressing question to ask. "How'd you find them then?"

"It will sound completely crazy, but we were flying around looking for Gennai – that's someone who guided us when we were the Chosen Children – when we saw light bursting out of nowhere. Pink and yellow light. Hikari and Takeru's crest colors. That opened up a portal into the Dark Ocean and allowed us through."

It does sound completely crazy to you, except you know it to be the truth.

Miyako isn't done yet. "When we got there, we could tell there was a really big battle," she continues. "There is this crazy scary Digimon in the ocean, but we could tell that he's dead because he's disintegrating into data. There were also lots of other dead Digimon disappearing around him. And then," she says, her voice becoming quiet, "we saw Seraphimon and Ophanimon. You know, Takeru and Hikari's partners. And below them…"

She presses her hand to her forehead and gives a deep sigh. You wait with your heart pounding, biting your bottom lip so hard you taste blood.

"It was awful," she says, her voice breaking. "He was holding her really, really tightly and she just wasn't moving at all. She was so limp. We thought she was…well…"

You swallow painfully. "That sounds absolutely horrible," you say, when you find your voice again. Tears are stinging your eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened."

Miyako looks at you and you think, for the first time that day, or perhaps for the first time ever, she is finally seeing you, really seeing you, as someone more than the woman who married Takeru.

"Don't worry though," she says, her voice kinder. She touches your shoulder lightly. "Takeru will be fine."

"And…and Hikari?" you say hesitantly.

Miyako looks away. "I don't know," she says quietly. "How fine can she be after all of that?"

You have no answer. You only hope, for your husband's sake, that Hikari will somehow live. They are so closely intertwined, heart and soul, that if she dies, a part of him will die along with her.

* * *

Takeru is released from the hospital a day later. Initially he insists on staying in the hospital until he sees Hikari, but a combination of you, Sora, Yamato, and Taichi convinces him that he will be of more help if he is well-rested when she wakes up. If she wakes up.

"Hikari gave her life to save yours," Yamato reminds him, straightforward as always. "Let's not let that go to complete waste."

When he gets back to Yamato and Sora's house, he falls into bed and does not move for twelve hours. You are frightened, but you tell your son that everything is fine and that Daddy just had too much fun in the Digital World. You've been telling him the same thing for an entire week and your words are wearing out their welcome. He looks at you with disbelieving eyes, though he does not call you out on your poorly thought-out lie.

A few days later, he is taking his morning shower and you are brewing coffee in the kitchen when the phone rings. You pick it up. "Takeru, it's Sora."

"It's me, actually," you say apologetically. "Takeru is in the shower."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," says Sora. "How've you been? It's been a very tough week for you, hasn't it?"

You smile grimly into the receiver. "I'm fine. Comes with being a Chosen Child's wife, right?"

She laughs awkwardly. "Right."

You immediately feel sorry for your cutting words. Sora has really been a godsend the past few days when Takeru is in the hospital, and the week before when Takeru was gone and you had no answers for Yoshiro. She had done her best to take care of you and ease your concern, whenever she wasn't in the Digital World herself.

"Is there a message I can take for Takeru?" you ask, already guessing what it is.

"Yes," says Sora. "Hikari just woke up."

"I'm glad," you say, very sincerely. "How is she doing?"

"Well…mostly out of danger," Sora says, evidently choosing her words carefully. "Complete recovery will obviously take some time, but the doctors are optimistic."

You nod, remembering Hikari's delicate health. You think it is miraculous enough that she is alive.

"I'll relay this to Takeru," you say. "I'm sure he will want to head over right away."

Somehow you manage to avoid sounding completely bitter. Sora stays tactfully quiet.

"By the way," you continue, "I actually have to head back to Tokyo tomorrow. There's a meeting I can't delay any longer and Yoshi needs to start school. Is it all right if Takeru stays with you a bit longer? I'll sort out the plane tickets and everything else."

"Of course," she says. She actually sounds grateful. "Takeru is free to stay as long as he likes, and the same invitation extends to you and Yoshi. This holiday hasn't exactly been relaxing for any of us so I'd like to make it up."

"Thank you, but I really must get back to work, and Yoshi has school," you say. "I really appreciate it. For this and for everything else. We couldn't have gotten through this vacation without you."

"No, thank you," Sora says firmly. "Thank you, for understanding their story."

She hangs up, leaving you to stare at the receiver in thought.

Takeru emerges from the bathroom, wet hair plastered to his forehead and clean-shaven. "Who was that?" he asks, rubbing his head with a towel.

"Sora," you say. You take a deep breath before you turn around to face him. "Hikari's awake."

There is such utter relief on his face that you find it difficult to meet his eyes. "I'll head right over then," he says. Then he adds, as an afterthought, "Would you like to come with?"

"Well, I'm going to need to pack for tomorrow's flight," you say, subtly reminding him that life hasn't been put on pause.

He freezes. "Shoot, I completely forgot," he says. "I will need to call –"

"I will take care of everything for you," you reassure him. "Yoshi and I need to head back to Tokyo, but you can stay with Sora and Yamato for as long as you want."

His face relaxes. "Thank you," he says, coming over to hug you. It's the first time he's initiated a hug in a very long time, or so it seems. You let your body relax against his, breathing in his familiar scent and pretending that you are in college again, that nothing else in the world matters aside from the two of you.

Unfortunately, the moment does not last. He steps away all too soon.

"You sure you don't want to come along? Hikari will be happy to see you."

You dig your nails into your palms. Considering how often you used Hikari to get your way, it's the least you could do to offer some support after everything she's been through.

"All right," you say. "I will come."

Taichi and Sora are already there when you and Takeru arrive. Through the window you see Hikari, who looks tiny and lost in the middle of her giant hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of tubes and machines you've seen only on television. Takeru knocks gently on the door.

"You're here," Sora says, when she opens the door. "Come on in, Taichi and I are just about to leave."

Without another word, Takeru heads straight over to Hikari's bed and sits down beside her, taking the seat that Taichi has been occupying. You linger by the door while Taichi and Sora prepare to leave, not sure whether your presence would be welcome.

"Go ahead," Sora says, noticing your awkwardness. "Hikari will be happy to see you."

Those words again, as if the world has set out to compound your guilt. You glance uncertainly at Taichi, who gives you a slight nod. So, with their blessings, you gather your courage, toss aside your pride, and join your husband.

Neither of them is talking. Hikari seems disoriented and tired, while Takeru is completely focused on her face, which is marred by bruises and cuts. You glance down and notice that one of her hands is tightly grasped in both of your husband's. Careful not to disturb the moment, you sit down quietly beside Takeru.

Hikari notices you first and greets you with a soft, "Hello."

Your husband's head snaps up and he turns to look at you, appearing puzzled to discover that you have not been in the room all along.

"How are you doing?" you ask Hikari.

"Good," she says, and you have to smile because she is so blatantly lying. Her voice is so gruff that Takeru looks pained listening to her. "How are you?"

"Great!" It is your turn to blatantly lie. "Really good to visit Nagoya and see everyone."

Hikari looks unconvinced. "I'm sorry to have derailed your vacation…"

"No, it really was fun. Yoshiro especially enjoyed meeting your son. I'm truly glad that you're doing better. I'm here to say goodbye because I have to return to Tokyo tomorrow, but I hope that we can stay in touch. I'd love to know how you and Kazuki are doing."

Hikari smiles at you. "Yes, I would love that," she says.

You get up and bend to kiss your husband on the cheek. "I'll see you then," you tell him.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I can probably get a ride back with Sora," you say. "I need to pack, remember?"

"Right," he says, clearly not remembering.

"You should head back too, Takeru." Hikari casts a confused look at him when he doesn't respond. "Go home and pack. I will be fine."

"I'm not leaving."

She looks uncomfortable and tries to withdraw her hand from his grasp. _"Takeru –"_

There is a hint of warning in her tone, probably something to the effect of, _what are you trying to pull when your wife is in the same room,_ but he cuts her off.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you, after almost losing you so many times?" he says. "I'm never going to let you go again, Hikari."

His voice breaks, and you realize that, for the first time in your entire acquaintance, he is crying. Hikari looks just as shocked as you feel. She looks to you for guidance, except it is becoming increasingly obvious that you are incapable of doing anything. There's nothing _you_ could do, in any case.

With visible difficulty, Hikari pulls herself to a half-seated position. In a soft voice, she says his name, just once. "Takeru."

He moves closer and she reaches out to pat him on the back, murmuring soothing words as if he were a child who just had a bad dream. The moment is so tender that you could not even feel jealous. All that's left for you is humiliation.

You know that that is your cue to slip away. So you do, almost fleeing from the room.

"I used to be in love with her, you know."

You sharply turn to find Daisuke. He is holding a large bouquet of pink flowers and has evidently been watching the scene through the window.

"I'm sorry?"

"We were best friends in elementary school and I had the biggest crush on her because I thought she was perfect, so beautiful and so kind," he says. "So I did everything I could to get her to notice me and like me back. I didn't realize until later that I never had a chance, because Takeru was already in her life."

"When the sun is around," you say, quoting a line from one of your college plays, "its light obscures that of the moon and the stars."

He shrugs, never one to appreciate literary eloquence. "Sure. Exactly." He turns toward the window. "They were always meant to be together, you know."

You hear the accusation latent in his words. "I never meant to take him away from her," you say. "I didn't know."

"No," says Daisuke. "I suppose not."

"I didn't know," you repeat in a whisper, as if they would offer you absolution. But you are not sure that you are telling the truth. In a way, you _did_ know. The moment you first witnessed their hug. The moment you first found a picture of them together. The moment you first heard her name. But you chose to hang onto your illusion, chose to ignore the combination of love and destiny that binds them together.

As you head down to the lobby of the hospital to hail a cab, you are blinking back tears, determined to preserve some shred of dignity. The fairy tale that you constructed so carefully has been unraveling for years, and finally there is nothing left but the truth. Hikari is his princess and you are nothing but a pretender.

* * *

_I was really pleasantly surprised that most of you expressed interest in my version of the Dark Ocean plot. The full plot doesn't fit within the scope of this story, but at some point I will probably recycle the unused drafts into one-shots or short stories._


	4. Ever After

**Ever After**

Takeru doesn't return until a month later. It is fortunate that he is a popular writer. Otherwise it would be hard to defend his decision to remain in Nagoya, when he hasn't even made a pretense of working remotely.

His absence makes your own life rather difficult as well. Indeed, in addition to fielding phone calls and emails from his editors, you also have to field many questions from friends and family as to what happened over the holidays. You don't even attempt to explain the convoluted truth, instead opting for a simple if not completely honest, "His brother and sister-in-law haven't seen him in a long time and want him to stay longer."

You and Yoshiro greet him at the airport. For some reason, you expect him to look completely changed, although he looks pretty much the same, aside from the dark circles underneath his eyes. After he hugs both of you, you lead the way to the garage, where your car is parked.

"How is Aunt Hikari?" Yoshiro asks, because in his innocent mind that is all his father's absence entails.

"She's doing well," Takeru says. He slides into the back passenger seat after putting his bag away. "She's home from the hospital now and Aunt Sora is taking good care of her."

"And Kazuki?"

"He's very good," Takeru says. "He hopes that you will see you again soon."

Yoshiro perks up visibly. "I hope so," he says. "I liked him very much but we only got to play together once."

As you meet Takeru's eyes through the rearview mirror, you feel the guilt twisting in your stomach. Kazuki has gone through quite a bit himself that horrible week, between being kidnapped and almost losing his mother. Yet, in your anxiety over your own family, you spared him little consideration. Now you wish that you have taken more time to really get to know Hikari's son, that you have done more to take care of him when his mother is in the hospital.

The drive home is relatively silent, occasionally interrupted by Yoshiro. But even he seems to sense that something is amiss, so he asks to be dropped off at a friend's house. It is just as well, because it gives you the privacy you need to broach a topic that you have been thinking about.

"Takeru," you say, once you have given him enough time to shower and unpack, "could we talk about something?"

He is sitting on the couch staring at his laptop, where he has presumably been catching up on work emails. His brows are furrowed as he glances up. "What did you want to talk about?"

The words are difficult to say, though you have practiced them in your mind many times. "I want a divorce."

Your announcement is met by a brief, tense silence. He sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair before he looks at you, his blue eyes solemn. "Why?"

You sit down beside him, though you are careful to keep some distance away. "Are you really surprised?"

Takeru narrows his eyes as if he is trying to battle through a particularly stubborn writer's block. "Is this because of Hikari?" he asks eventually. He sounds genuinely curious.

"Yes…and no," you say, knowing that the two of you owe each other to be honest. "Hikari isn't the only reason."

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Takeru," you say, very gently, "do you notice that you haven't protested the divorce itself?"

He is quiet as he digests your words. Then he rubs his face and laughs self-deprecatingly. "I never intended to head down this road. I've always hated that my parents were divorced, do you know that?" You nod, even though he has never told you directly before. "I hated the fact that I couldn't see my father whenever I wanted to and resented my mother for moving so far away. And now you're asking me to put Yoshiro through the same thing."

"I'm a playwright, Takeru, or I was once upon a time," you remind him. "When I was scripting out our perfect life together, divorce was not intended to be part of the plotline either."

You can tell he is genuinely puzzled. "Then why are you doing this?"

"Because you never loved me."

The accusation slips out without warning. You haven't even allowed yourself to entertain the idea that he never loved you. Your husband's eyes widen in shock, and you wonder if he too is recalling all the happy times you once shared. The notes passed during French class. The ride on Pegasmon. The hotel resort where he proposed. All these moments that date before Hikari entered his life. No, not entered. Before she returned to claim the spot that has always belonged to her.

"When I asked you to marry me, I really did believe that I loved you and that we would be happy together." His voice is very soft. He bows his head in acquiescence and then reaches out for your hand. "I'm sorry."

You let him take it. "It's my fault too," you admit with a sigh. "The warning signs were there. It was so obvious how much you care about her, but I wanted so much to believe that you were the one. The prince I always dreamed of. The prince I always write about in all of my plays."

He smiles slightly. "I'm not?"

"You are," you say, smiling back. "Except your princess is someone else."

He stops smiling as he takes in the full impact of your words. "I'm sorry," he says again. "I'm really, truly sorry."

"No, please don't be," you say, because no amount of apologies can roll back the years and piece together the shattered remains of your girlhood fantasies. You will never again be the love struck nineteen-year-old who awaits the future with bright eyes. _Maybe I am too old for fairy tales,_ you think, before you realize from his expression that you have spoken out loud.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he asks. You nod, because how could you not? "We were both on our way to Madame Dubois' French class. I remember watching you from behind and thinking to myself, she lives in a place that's far more interesting than mine, maybe she could give me a tour sometime."

"And then I tripped," you supply. The memory still mortifies you.

"Yes, and then you tripped," he agrees, eyes crinkling as he starts to smile again, "and I was glad for the opportunity to help you and meet you." He looks thoughtful. "We met at an interesting time in my life. My identity had always been so tightly intertwined with being a Chosen Child. College was supposed to be a time of reinvention, but during the first year I had Hikari, and with her I never needed to think about who I was. When she left, it was as if she also took that part of my life with her." His eyes darken briefly, as if recalling an unwelcome memory. "When we got together, I thought we could find our way together, you and me."

"Do you regret marrying me instead of her?" You meet him in the eye. "Knowing what you do now, that Hikari was going to come back, would you still have married me?"

"I will never regret meeting you, or starting this family," he replies, answering a different question. You know that that's all the answer you will get on the subject, because he doesn't want to hurt you.

"At our wedding, when Taichi left," you say, remembering something else, "you said you broke a promise. What was it?"

"You've read my books," he says. "When we were in the Digital World the first time, we were in the desert and Hikari became very sick. Before Taichi went out to get medicine for her –"

"You asked to go along, but he asked you to take care of her instead," you finish, frowning. "That's a lot to ask of an eight-year-old."

"It doesn't matter though," Takeru says. "The promise was always just an excuse. I would've protected her anyway. I _want_ to protect her forever, in whichever way she allows me to."

Even if it means destroying your own family, your own life.

"This, all of this, has been a lie, hasn't it?" you ask, gesturing around the room. You have to blink a few times to discourage the tears that are threatening to fall. "You couldn't have gone on fooling yourself forever."

"I really did believe that I had moved on." His eyes seek out yours, imploring you to understand, to believe. "Hikari and I didn't keep close contact over the years. We each have our own families and only see each other during reunions. I could've gone on without her if I know that she was happy, that someone she loves was taking good care of her. She never gave me any indication to think otherwise. But then when I saw the painting in her apartment, I knew that she had been in danger all along, only she didn't tell me. And when she was lying on the beach, when I thought I lost her forever…"

His voice hitches and he is unable to continue. You raise your hand and trace the outline of his cheek, memorizing the face of the man you fell in love with, the man who is everything you have ever wanted your husband to be, and the man who unfortunately never had room in his heart for you.

"But you didn't lose her," you say gently, despite your own pain, "and now I'm finally setting you free."

* * *

It would be a lie to say that the divorce is smooth and painless. The day you pull off your wedding ring, you spend the rest of the afternoon crying in the bathroom. Then you proceed to take down every picture of you and Takeru together, put away every anniversary and birthday gift exchanged over the years, although you cannot bring yourself to throw any of them anyway. Instead you pack them carefully away, packing the boxes with tissues in case one day, when the pain has dulled, you might want to look back upon happier days.

Then there's the fact that the divorce affects more than just the two of you. Yoshiro reacts terribly and, for a few weeks, refuses to speak to either of you. Both your families are confused and hurt, especially your parents, who have come to see Takeru as one of their own and couldn't understand why you would want to leave him. Friends do not make the decision easier. You are peppered with calls, especially from Aya and Sora, and very soon you stop answering the phone altogether.

Even Takeru wavers at one point and asks whether you would like to reconsider. "It might for the best for everyone if we could just work things out," he suggests.

Those are words that you want desperately to hear, and words that you know you cannot trust. Somehow, you find the willpower to hold your ground. After all, you can only delay the inevitable for so long.

Relations are somewhat strained between everyone involved in the immediate aftermath of the divorce. You and Takeru share joint custody of your son, although Yoshiro stays with you until Takeru finds more permanent housing. You decline your mother and Aya's offer to stay with you, and become somewhat of a recluse outside of work. On the weekends, when Yoshiro is out with his father or with his friends, you prefer typing away at your computer, working on cheesy plays that nobody would ever read.

You make your one exception for Hikari, who makes the five-hour drive up to Tokyo to meet you in a small coffee shop. It's the first time you've seen Hikari since you left Nagoya, and you are relieved to see that she looks much better than before, although she is still very pale and thin. You know that she is here for your forgiveness, that she is sincerely sorry for what happened. You know that she has tried to convince Takeru otherwise while the divorce proceedings were still underway, and that she has not contacted him since the divorce was finalized.

However, you are not there to hear her apologies. Instead, you hand a piece of paper with Takeru's new address and practically shove her into her car after coffee.

That night, Takeru calls you and thanks you. For the first time since the divorce, you realize that everything will be all right.

* * *

Time heals all wounds, and fortunately it makes no exception this time.

Takeru and Hikari get married, to nobody's surprise, a year after the divorce. There's no wedding, no reception, only a small dinner with close friends, and you are honored to have been invited. Throughout the evening, they have eyes only for each other. Takeru, especially, looks at her as if he's afraid that she would disappear again. You cannot begrudge them that; they have waited too long for this moment.

You find someone too, as surprising as it may sound. You are in a bookstore when you both reach for the same Shakespearean play. He looks nothing like Takeru, nothing like the prince you have always dreamed of, but when he smiles at you, he reminds you of that morning long ago when the golden-haired boy picked up your scattered books.

These days, you no longer find counterparts to the events in your life in fairy tales. Not that you have stopped believing in them, however. Someday, when you are tucking your grandchildren to bed, you will tell them the tale of a prince with shiny golden hair and a princess with soft brown eyes, and how they overcome all odds, including a sea monster and an ensnaring witch, to live happily ever after.

* * *

_Writing the ending was really hard and I hope it turned out realistic. I originally wanted to end the story at the last chapter so I don't have to write the divorce scene, not so soon after Perhaps Love, but I think Takeru's wife deserved a resolution._

_Thank you everyone for staying with me to the end. I've been writing the Perhaps Universe for so long that it feels a little bittersweet to have wrapped it up, at least for now. But it was really a pleasure to share my stories with other Takari fans who love the characters as much as I do, and who also disliked the canon epilogue._

_I'm going to take a break for now, not from writing, just from inundating everyone with my stories. But I love this fandom, so I hope to see you around again soon!_

_SL_


End file.
